


Oral fixation

by Sherry_lemon



Category: DCU (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Choking, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_lemon/pseuds/Sherry_lemon
Summary: 如何让红头罩闭嘴.How to make Red hood shut up.





	Oral fixation

望着抱着双臂站在几米开外的红头罩，身体紧绷挺得直直的，还是那身没品位的棕色破皮夹克，罗曼泄了气一般想是不是黑面具和红头罩两个名字摆在一起，永远没有心平气和这几个字。

隔着面具掐了掐眉心，头疼。只能再次压低了声音警告对方。  
“那批货物不能那样运，会出问题的。”

“那就按照你那老掉牙的方法来？”对方年轻的嗓音带着明显的讥讽。

“我可以搞定。”努力压抑的怒气根本藏不住。

“就靠你手下那群蠢货？”  
杰森顿了顿，想了几秒之后语气顿时欢快起来。  
“噢，就靠你。别让我提醒你什么人有什么样的手下。”  
“哈哈”杰森刻意干笑一声“昨日重现，被动等着蝙蝠侠那群人找到门上来，洗洗睡吧，赛昂尼斯。”罗曼觉得头罩背后的目光瞬间变得玩味起来。

“然后开始讨论一番爹爱不爱我的问题，关于这点事，我看都看烦了。需要我给你找个专业的心理医师吗？”  
趁机抓住对方痛处的罗曼一点都不觉得自己刻薄。

“把爹妈不爱我互助小组的负责人的公益精神收收，我可不是有童年心理阴影的那个。”  
反应迅速的典型的红头罩式嘲讽。

罗曼一时语塞，瞪着杰森反光的头罩。  
“总有一天，我要把你这颗闪闪发光的红脑袋揪下来，挂在哥谭最繁华的地段当信号灯。”

“把棺材板当面具的人没资格这么说。”

罗曼张嘴想接着反驳，转念又想接了这一句对方还有100句等着呢。索性闭了嘴。

等到十多秒的安静过去，杰森把手伸到头罩后，摸着一个按钮，头罩前盖弹起，带着嘲讽弧度的嘴唇露出来。罗曼总怀疑他那个破头罩的散热系统不好，摘下头罩后杰森的绿眼睛看起来总是蒙着一层水汽，湿漉漉的。眉眼里是藏不住的得意。罗曼死死盯着对方抿起的嘴角。

牙尖嘴利的小混蛋。

 

无奈叹了一口气。黑面具转身坐在沙发椅上，单手解开上身西装扣子，岔开双腿，伸手拉下西装的裤链。  
杰森夸张地瞪大了眼睛，不可置信一般。

“说真的，和我吵架会让你硬？”  
没了头罩的阻挡鼻子发出的嗤笑更明显了。

年轻人咧着嘴角穿过半个房间向前走过来，笨重的靴子摩擦在地毯上，走近蹲下，饶有兴趣凑过去，顺着西装裤的拉链间的缝隙拉下对方的黑色平角内裤。深红色的阴茎弹出来，杰森伸出两根指头去戳对方已经抬头的性器。

“这样是双赢，你能够学着是时候闭嘴，我落得个清静。”声音沙哑但没什么波澜，就像在谈什么生意。

杰森侧了一下脑袋，扁了扁嘴。然后伸出舌头舔了舔略显干燥的下唇。  
“没听到对我有利的地方。”

“你喜欢。”回答言简意赅仿佛不容反驳。

顺手将裹着黑色皮革的手指顶开下唇，停在下齿上，像检查什么小动物的牙齿一样来回按压。杰森缓缓分开嘴唇，用后槽牙轻轻磨着手指，垂着眼睛不自觉地含住吮上去，慢慢放在嘴里。皮革的味道舔起来很怪，但是凉凉的放在嘴里倒是舒服。

“嗯哼，我就说了，口欲期滞留。你喜欢找个东西嘬。”【1】

手指从嘴里抽走，黑色皮革表面沾上水光，杰森顺从地接受温度更高，更粗长的另一个物体，用舌尖卷了一下划过龟头，罗曼感到顺着脊柱攀上来的一股颤栗。假装镇定地在沙发上扭了下身子。

年轻人漫不经心地用嘴巴含着前段，仿佛发呆一样。腮帮鼓起来一块，含着大号棒棒糖一样在嘴里用舌头拨来拨去，刮过上颚。拢起手指在根部掐了一下，又挑衅一般向上扬起眉毛。罗曼向来很干净，没什么奇怪的味道。他不讨厌，但也没哪个男人喜欢给别人吸老二的吧，见鬼的心理分析，愤愤地打算用牙齿小小刺痛一下对方。

对方手指突然插在黑色头发上，突然向前一拉。阴茎前端滑向喉咙深处，顶在喉咙里的软肉上，杰森反射性干呕。即使现在能做得到控制住这样不吐出来，但还是难受，突然的刺激导致生理性的泪水不受控制地涌上来，视线模糊起来，被拽地一个趔趄，重心不稳跪倒在前面，口里东西探得更深了。

呼吸变得艰难，在抽插的空隙艰难的吸着气。整张脸贴近对方下体，鼻翼扇动着努力汲取呼吸的空间。挣扎了几下，向上扬头眼中的怒火一点点蔓延开，眼睛里刚散掉的水汽现在聚成液滴堆在眼角，令人同情，泪眼里却全是凶狠的杀意，直接用右手扶上大腿一侧的手枪。

“如果我是你，我就不会这样干。”头顶懒洋洋的声音听上去非常刺耳。

杰森想开口反驳，然而喉咙整个被填满，只能发出抗议的呼噜声，一个字说不出接着干瞪他。干脆继续握上枪把。

“这样等警察问起案发当时你在干什么的时候，你就可以诚实回答：当时我正含着受害人的屌。”

对方直白的调侃让杰森脸上顿时烧起来，差点被口中积攒的前液和唾液呛到，手悬停在枪上面，又握紧拳头锤在对方膝盖上。并企图用牙齿给对方一个深刻教训。  
却又被按住头，顶起跨部，拉着头快速抽插起来。手指张开发泄一般掐在对方大腿上，使出全部气力。质地良好的黑色毛料扭曲纠缠成一团。 

感喉咙里性器的突然抽动，杰森用力向后终于挣开，快速偏过头，然而还是有一部分精液黏在脸上，甚至粘在发丝上。短暂窒息导致的涨红还停留在脸上，眼圈更是红得明显，嫌弃地皱皱鼻子，用力咳了几声后直接把留在嘴里的剩余液体吐了出来。

“直接吞下去的话会干净许多的。”罗曼承认杰森刚才狼狈的默不作声让他很是愉快。

“做梦吧你。”杰森声音嘶哑并翻了个结实的白眼。

晃了下身体脱力一般坐下，向后躺倒，干脆阖起眼睛，放松地摊开身体，用指腹来回画圈摩挲着身下细致的绒毛地毯，触碰的地方毛料光面和暗面来回变化。

罗曼起身拍拍裤子上的褶皱单膝跪在旁边，从口袋里抽出一条手帕，没有迅速擦去杰森脸上沾着的粘稠白浊，而是叠好手帕再轻轻压在脸上，恶趣味地来回涂抹起来。闭着眼平复着呼吸的杰森在意识到对方在干什么之后，抬起手揪住衣领猛地发力把对方向前拽倒。整个人伏在杰森身上。

背后看上去就像情人间温柔的缱绻缠绵，然而抵在罗曼脖子上的匕首还闪着冷光，杰森光裸的另一边结实小臂死死压住对方喉管，只有重压下跳动的脉搏在奋力抵抗。

罗曼喉咙里发出嘶嘶的声音。只好珍惜着最后的一点氧气存储，压低声音慢慢吐字，好让声音听起来没那么慌乱。  
“我不知道这个时期的小孩子，还这么喜欢拥抱。”

艰难地抬手揉了一下对方后脑的发旋。然而压制仿佛一辈子那么漫长，窒息的感觉并不好受。罗曼两眼发黑，腿不自觉的蹬踹起来，仿佛已经挨到了天黑看到星星的时候了。

突然压迫的力气被收回。身下的混蛋低声笑了出来。

猛地抽进一口气，罗曼承认和氧气再次重逢感觉令人心花怒放。好了这场争吵到现在为止双方都体验了一次窒息了，大概扯平了，他随手安抚性地捏捏杰森的耳朵。

“我不喜欢。我只是怕你硬不起来了而已。”  
将另一只手臂也搭在罗曼后颈，用力拉扯着面具边缘。

脸埋在杰森颈间。手向下探向杰森的腰间装甲和裤子的缝隙。  
“那换一种更用力的拥抱呢？”

 

-end-

【1】口腔期(或口欲期)(oral stage)约从出生到1.5岁，是个体性心理发展的最原始阶段，其原始性的性力集中在口部;靠吮吸、咀嚼、吞咽、咬等口腔活动，获得快感与满足。  
若此时期的口腔活动受到过分限制，使婴儿无法由口腔活动获得满足，长大后将会滞留下不良影响，此种不良影响又称口欲滞留(oral fixation)，长大后将会有负面的口腔性格，如口腔性依赖(或口欲性依赖)(oral dependence)。


End file.
